Aburrimiento
by Nyappykanda
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si al mujeriego de Hidan se le da por provar cosas nuevas, con gente nueva? ..¿Y si es con un sadico? jo averiguenlo! x3 ... ADVERTENCIA; SADOMASOQUISMO


Kanda: Nyappy nyaaa

Takuya: ^^ Hi

K: Bueno, este es el primer fic de kakuhidan que hago así que toy contenta ^^

T: como también el primer sado masoquismo ^^U

K: si eso si xDD… hace mucho que no escribo lemon

T: claaaro… para no perder la costumbre me imagino

K: exacto! OwO

T: bien… emm duda… ¿Por qué T? que no es un M?

K: si bueno .. es que no se muy bien como son las cosas y prefiero ponerlo en T  
aunque esta medio grafico de más y tiene SADOMASOQUISMO!

T: ya lo dijiste

K: por si no quedo claro –w-

T: ajamm… bien .. algo más?

K: sip :3 los personajes por lástima no son mios, sino serian parte de una serie yaoi .w.

T: que raro e.é

K: y vos serias el protagonista … con miku! º¬º

T: no …-/-

K: dale que te gusta la ideaaa ¡! Jojo

T: -/- el fic

K: a si xDD espero que les guste, es un one short ;3

* * *

-¡Joder! Ateo de mierda, te estoy hablando

Gritó, obligando al otro a sacar la vista del pequeño libro que estaba leyendo y con molestia miró de reojo al fanático religioso. Este se encontraba parado frente a él y lo miraba de forma demasiado extraña para sus gustos lo cual para él significaban problemas, y rápidamente volvió a retomar su lectura con tranquilidad.

-¡Prestame atención imbécil!

Gritó nuevamente, esta vez enfadado. Él solo largó un suspiro y con lentitud dejó el libro a un lado para cruzarse de brazos e incorporándose en su cama, dedicándole una mirada fulminante al peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan?

Preguntó fríamente. Buscando terminar lo más pronto posible con la conversación para retomar con su lectura.

Hidan sonrió extrañamente y a paso lento se acercó hacia él y de forma seductora lo tiró sobre la cama cama.

-Hagámoslo.

Propuso con un tono lujurioso que lo hizo quedar estático. ¿Qué quería hacer qué? ¿Acaso había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba? Rápidamente reaccionó, intentando hacer a un lado sus pensamientos pervertidos y pensar en algo que quisiera el alvino, pero no se le podía ocurrir nada.

-¿Qué quieres qué?

Preguntó aun con un deje de curiosidad, intentando confirmar sus sospechas. Hidan lo miró fastidiado, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero y acercaba su rostro al de Kakuzu, dejándolo incluso más sorprendido que antes.

En ese momento él estaba lo suficientemente extrañado como para poder reaccionar. Mientras que su mente se aferraba a la idea de que aquello se trataba de algún tipo de broma de parte del peliblanco. De repente sintió como Hidan comenzaba a hacer presión sobre su entrepierna, obligándolo a sonrojarse levemente y agradecer al dios del peliblanco por encontrarse "frio".

-Joder Kakuzu, no puedes ser tan idiota.

Bramó el peliblanco, molestando al morocho.

-Coger Kakuzu, estoy hablando de sexo ¿Acaso es tan complicado? Idiota

Las palabras salieron de su boca como si se tratase de sus tan normales maldiciones e insultos. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron un poco más de lo normal pero de forma casi imperceptible. Eso era algo difícil de creer, en especial porque su querido amigo tenía fama de mujeriego.

Pero en contra de toda lógica posible, aquello no le parecía del todo anormal viniendo de su amigo; después de todo él era testigo de miles de cosas que había hecho su querido amigo, cosas que si no las hubiese visto nunca las creería. Pero eso no dejaba de sonar extraño.

Pero eso de tener relaciones con él se pasaba de la raya aunque Hidan era de ese tipo de personas que no pueden estar inactivas ni una sola noche. Acostándose con tanta mujer viera en su camino, aunque eso no le era ningún problema. Tarde o temprano toda mujer terminaba cayendo rendida a los pies del alvino, después de todo ese tipo era un sexy y seductor de primera lo cual hacia una mala combinación para quien fuera su victima. Físico perfectamente trabajado, tez sumamente blanca y cabello cuidadosamente peinado de forma que ningún mechón por más diminuto que fuera se saliera de lugar eran algunas de las cosas a las que apelaba para cumplir sus metas. Para terminar con aquella descripción se encontraba lo que él creía lo que era su mejor arma; sus ojos. Estos eran de un cautivador violeta, que parecía tener algún imán que atrapaba a todo aquel que mirara en esos orbes lilas; no siendo el moreno la excepción. Pero increíblemente el sexy religioso lograba enfurecerlo, hasta el punto en que le daban ganas de descuartizar aquel perfecto cuerpo en miles de pedazos y regarlos por el inmenso mundo para obtener esos preciados minutos de paz que tanto amaba.

-¿Se puede saber porque me dices eso? Ve con alguna mujer, no te será muy difícil conseguirte alguna puta por hay. Aun es temprano.

Dijo el moreno intentando quitar al religioso de encima, pero este colocó sus codos sobre los hombros del moreno tirándolo sobre la cama; quedando él encima de Kakuzu.

-Mmm… digamos que hoy me apetece algo nuevo.

Dijo el peliblanco de forma seductora, comenzando a desprender uno por uno los botones de la capa de Kakuzu.

-Vamos, sabes que es divertido.

Agregó al ver el rosto del mayor. Y sin más bajó la máscara de tela que llevaba este para unir sus labios en un tosco y fuerte beso, anulando casi por completo la capacidad de razonamiento de Kakuzu.

-Creí que tu religión no aceptaba a los gays .

Dijo pasando una de sus manos por las caderas de Hidan, pegando más ambos cuerpos. Aquello se podía ver como una oportunidad o como un favor de algún Dios y el no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-Maldito ateo Jashin no me castigará, no soy gay estúpido… Te castigará a ti en todo caso, por abusar de su pobre predicador.

Sentenció dejando su dedo índice en los labios del mayor, quien extrañamente sintió una leve opresión en su pecho, desatando el peor de los pensamientos que podía tener. ¿Le gustaba Hidan? No negaba que Hidan tenía un físico envidiable, pero de hay a gustarle había un gran trecho.

De repente, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente al sentir los delgados brazos de Hidan rodear su cuello y esos suaves labios atrapar los suyos.

Sus lenguas se enfrenaban en una cansadora lucha, que incitaba a ambos a seguir acariciando el cuerpo del otro, obteniendo el preciado contacto que tanto comenzaban a ansiar. Hidan comenzaba a quitarle aquella especie de capucha que tapaba gran parte de su rostro, dejando caer sobre su rostro mechones de pelo los cuales el religioso se encargó de quitar.

-¿Qué acaso eso no te parece un poco injusto?

Preguntó Kakuzu cambiando de posiciones con Hidan mientras que este se encargaba de terminar de quitar la capa negra y roja que llevaba puesta, para luego dejar que Kakuzu quitara la suya. Quedando así los dos en iguales condiciones. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, permitiéndole al moreno caer en la trampa violácea que eran los ojos del alvino, y sin más comenzó a atacar el blanquecino cuello del menor lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcaras en su camino.

-Mmmh…Para nada, los malditos ateos deben ser.. mm... castigados.

Kakuzu rodo sus ojos ante el comentario del religioso, aunque era admirable ala capacidad que tenía para meter a su Dios en toda conversación posible. Pensó el mayor mientras degustaba gustoso el cuello del peliblanco y deslizaba con suavidad sus manos sobre su torso desnudo.

El poder degustar tan hermoso cuerpo excitaba al moreno de sobremanera, aunque temía que más que eso fuera porque se tratase de Hidan. Pero en esos momentos no iba a ponerse a reflexionar sobre aquellos sentimientos encontrados que comenzaban a hacerse presente con cada marca que dejaba en la blanquecina piel. Después de todo aquello era solo sexo, y él no era suyo, y si lo era solo lo sería por lo que aquel acto de falso amor durase. Pero los suspiros y jadeos lo obligaban a que se concentrara en el religioso que pedía ser atendido, y él no iba a ser tan malo de no atenderlo como correspondía pero por supuesto que sería a su manera.

Las manos del moreno comenzaban a torturar el par de botones rosas, succionándolos, pellizcándolos, lamiéndolos. Consiguiendo que se pusieran incluso más rosados y de la boca del religioso comenzaran a salir leves gemidos de placer cuando con su lengua mojaba levemente uno de los pequeños botones.

-¡Joder Kakuzu!... Mmh… A este paso lo menos que voy a agarra va a… a ser un resfrió… haa y… será por tu culpa.

-Si, si. Ya cállate ¿Quieres?

Aquella actitud de mujer en sus días comenzaba a desesperarlo, haciendo que comenzaran a llegar todo tipo de ideas a su mente pervertida.

-No mmh… podrías apresurarte un poco ¿no?

-Podría

Dijo ya bastante cansado con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello se pondría interesante.

-Pero no quiero… pero si me pagas puede que quiera

Agregó a pesar de ya conocer la notoria respuesta de su querido religioso.

-Joder, vete a la mierdaaaaaaaaa

Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca del religioso tan pronto como sintió la mano de Kakuzu tomar su miembro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y presionarlo contra su abdomen. Mientras que con su lengua el mayor comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuello, de arriba abajo moviéndola al mismo tiempo que su mano

-¿Sabes? Me tienes cansado con todas tus maldiciones.

Dijo aprovechándose de su posición claramente ventajosa, viendo como un muy notorio sonrojo se apoderaba de apoco del rostro del alvino. Y con aquella placentera vista comenzó a aumentar el ritmo con el que masturbaba al menor, notando como se iba endureciendo cada vez más debido a su tacto.

- Haa hijo de pe… Haaaa

Un grito de dolor salió de su boca, el cual se camufló perfectamente con un placentero gemido, al sentir los dientes de Kakuzu morder con fuerza su clavícula, hasta el punto en el que de esta comenzaron a escurrir pequeñas gotas carmesí que manchaban su blanca piel. Kakuzu las dejó correr libremente hasta que estas llegaron a su abdomen donde lamió las gotas de sangre, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar nuevamente a la clavícula y con una sonrisa sádica levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con esos ojos violetas que tanto le encantaban, pudiendo notar como nuevas maldiciones se preparaban para salir de su boca.

-Ya no más niño

Le susurró al oído para después lamerlo de forma seductora, al tiempo que comenzaba a mover con más fuerza su mano, provocando que de la boca del menor comenzaran a salir entre los gemidos indescifrables balbuceos.

Kakuzu apartó la vista de los orbes violetas y comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo del religioso, besando y marcando como suyo todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Tan pronto como llegó a la entrepierna de este, mojó con su lengua levemente la punta de la erección del peliblanco consiguiendo que nuevos gemidos salieran de su boca. Pronto este estiró una de sus manos para marcarle el ritmo al moreno. Pero no contaba con que Kakuzu tendría otros planes y rápidamente ató las manos de Hidan a la cama.

-Me parece que eres masoquista y esta es la parte en que yo me divierto.

Pronunció con una estremecedora sonrisa en su rosto, comenzando a asustar al peliblanco que respiraba con notoria dificultad. Bajó su mano hasta la base del miembro del peliblanco y sin previo aviso lo presionó con fuerza, arrancándole un nuevo gemido de esquicito placer al peliblanco.

-Jo-Joder Ka haaa de-dejate de mmm

Por un momento volvió a observar el rostro del peliblanco y pudo notar como el sonrojado religioso se mordía el labio inferior impidiéndole escuchar aquellos placenteros gemidos que ansiaban salir de su boca. Pero para él no era problema, pronto haría que Hidan gimiera para él como la puta que era.

Sus manos comenzaron a examinara el cuerpo del menor, rosar levemente los botones rosa, palpando cada uno de sus musculo, comprobando que efectivamente estaba más sensible que antes y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a bajar hasta la entrepierna del menor. Claro que no antes de volver a probar aquellos palpitaste labios que parecían estarlo llamando.

Los ojos de Hidan se encontraban entrecerrados, ya oscuros y carentes de aquel brillo que lo solía caracterizar. Se encontraba completamente excitado, incapaz de articular palabra alguna obligando a que de su boca solo salieran gemidos y jadeos, mezclados con balbuceos indescifrables. L os cuales se hicieron más fuere al sentir como kakuzu comenzaba a torturar la punta de su miembro, soplándolo levemente.

-Kaku-zu hijo de pe haaa.

-Así no se piden las cosas Hidan.

Pronunció el pelinegro adelantándose a la petición de su compañero.

Lentamente comenzó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos la punta el miembro del menor, recorriéndolo con lentitud hasta la base, arrancándole nuevos jadeos y gemidos.

La imagen para el sádico pelinegro era hermosa, el poder tener a Hidan bajo su control gimiendo y suspirando en su odio era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Y a modo de favor comenzó a envolver el miembro de este con su boca, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la mitad y volver a subir con la misma tortuosa lentitud. Consiguiendo esos gemidos reprimidos que tanto le gustaban. Volvió a repetirlo un par de veces, unas más rápidas, otras más lentas pero pronto pudo sentir como el palpitante miembro del peliblanco comenzaba a gotear. Y con un deje de malicia sujetó fuertemente la base del miembro.

-Aun no.

Dijo previendo el orgasmo del religioso y el comienzo de su goce. Y con sus hilos sujetó fuertemente la base del miembro, arrancando un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. Los ojos de Hidan comenzaban a vidriarse y en forma casi frenética arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás por las inevitables corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su espalda debido a su inminente orgasmo, mas este se veía impedido por la fuerte atadura.

El sádico pelinegro observaba gustoso la imagen, lamiendo sin ningún tipo de compasión la punta de la erección del peliblanco, viendo como el cuerpo de este se tensaba y cuando podía controlar su cuerpo nuevamente el moreno volvía a lamerle la punta, manteniendo en vilo el insoportable placer. Luego volvió a avanzar hacia la boca del peliblanco mientras que con su mano acariciaba descaradamente la zona sensible de Hidan, jugando con aquella molesta atadura al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar los testículos del menor, ahogando los gemidos de agónico placer en su boca.

Poco después se separaron, con los labios palpitantes y sonrrojados por el fogoso contacto. Los ojos completamente oscurecidos del peliblanco a causa de la lujuria se cruzaron con los ojos escarlatas del mayor.

-Por …favor haaa deja… haaa que me mhnn corra…

Kakuzu miraba completamente satisfecho, con un deje de indiferencia. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por tal logro.

Algunos de los mechones de pelo blanco del religioso se pegaban contra su propia frente por aquella fina capa de sudor que bañaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban levemente entreabiertos y con alguna que otra lagrima escapándose de ellos. Su voz completamente sumisa y excitada parecía música en los oídos de Kakuzu quien nuevamente volvió a besar sus labios. El ver a Hidan en ese estado lo excitaba de sobremanera, pero no iba a dejar que la tortura terminara tan fácilmente.

-No… aun no

Dijo con tono frió y con malicia en sus ojos. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar una mano por la espalda del peliblanco mientras que con la otra hacia pequeños círculos en la entrada del menor, introduciendo ocasionalmente alguno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, haciendo que este no para de gemir a causa del orgasmo que no podía culminar.

Hidan ya había perdido completamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Su cabeza se movía deliberadamente hacia los constados. De su boca escurrían grandes hilos de saliva. Su vista estaba completamente nublada y sus piernas se enroscaban en la cintura de Kakuzu, rogándole porque lo penetrara de una vez.

De repente, una enorme descarga lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Un sonoro gemido escapó de su boca, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que dejaba escapar libremente las lágrimas, mientras que su espalda junto con su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás.

Era increíble lo estúpidamente femenino que se sentía en aquellos momentos, al no parar de jadear y gemir en el oído de Kakuzu, rogándole por que lo penetrara con mayor fuerza, deseando que terminara con aquella placentera tortura.

Kakuzu ya se había contenido durante largo tiempo y ahora se descargaba con el peliblanco. Dejando que toda esa excitación acumulada se liberara y comenzara a penetrar a Hidan con fuerza y brutalidad, disfrutando al máximo cada segundo, absorbiendo los gemidos que se desprendían de la boca de Hidan.

Los gemidos de ambos retumbaban en todo el cuarto a causa de las frenéticas embestidas, que cada vez iban más adentro del cuerpo del alvino. Entrando y saliendo del interior del religioso con fuerza casi brutal y sin compasión ninguna.

De repente soltó las ataduras de las manos de Hidan, las cuales llevó inmediatamente a la espalda del morocho, clavándole sus uñas lo más fuerte que podía. Aquel placer era enloquecedor, y como si no tuviera suficiente con aquella atadura que lo estaba estrangulando, ahora Kakuzu lo penetraba sin piedad y su miembro había quedado atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, friccionándose contra la piel del moreno por el mismo vaivén de sus caderas.

Kakuzu no iba a poder soportar más, lo sabía y con una ultima y brutal estocada se corrió en el interior del religioso, pero no sin antes soltar el miembro del peliblanco permitiéndole el mayor de los placeres.

Tan pronto como terminaron, Kakuzu salió del interior de Hidan. Ambos se encontraban cansados, con la respiración agitada. Pero eso no le impidió al menor tomar sus cosas e irse al baño, dejando al moreno tendido en la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pronto el peliblanco salió de la ducha, perfectamente peinado y bien vestido. Miró su reloj de reojo y terminó de arreglar su camisa.

-Cierto, aun es temprano

Dijo al aire y sin más se fue de la habitación. Dejando a Kakuzu, desnudo sobre la cama.

Un suspiro mezclado con tristeza salió de sus labios. Se puso los bóxers y nuevamente retomó su lectura, pero por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse en su lectura había algo que lo molestaba.

Bajó su libro y miró el techo. "Me gusta" dijo para si mismo el moreno, antes de agarrar sus cosas y tomar una relajante ducha, intentando despejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que involucrara al peliblanco.

* * *

K: woo quedó laaargoo º^º

T: si, muuuchoo

K: espero que les gustara nwn… aunque quedo medio raro, fue lo que salió –w-

T: y eso que ni era para esta pareja

K: ^/^ lo habia pensado para otra pareja pero con esta quedó bien

T: una preparación para lo que va a venir xD

K: más o menos x3

T: bueno nos vamos? Son las 3:30 ._.u te van a matar

K: si x-xU …nos vamos nwn, que anden bien

T: dejen rev ;3

K: se aceptan ideas, comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, piedrasos

T: ¬¬ nos vamos

K: oke ^^U cuidencen!

T: gracias por leer ^^

T,K: _**ByE NyApPy~**_


End file.
